However Did We Fall in Love? Trista and Maverick
by Carley9
Summary: Trista was deemed the new time guardian after her birth. Many years were spent in isolation because everyone was afraid what would come out of her mouth, even her own parents. Millennia later, Trista is still alone. But events will soon show she wasn't
1. Prologue

How Ever Did We Fall In Love? - Trista and Maverick - By SMA/CMA  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rated: PG-13 (maybe)  
  
Summary: Trista was deemed the new time guardian after her birth. Many   
  
years were spent in isolation because everyone was afraid what would   
  
come out of her mouth, even her own parents. Millennia later, Trista   
  
is still alone. But events will soon show she wasn't as lonely as   
  
everyone thought.  
  
AN: Welcome to Trista's story in the HEDWFIL series. As always, this   
  
is an original piece by me. I recommend that you read Amy's story   
  
first, otherwise, you may get lost. Well, enjoy!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Prologue  
  
::::::::  
  
*Somewhere above the Earth*  
  
Lord Ruin paced back and forth down the length of his chamber.   
  
If he wanted to conquer Pluto, he would have to act fast. He could   
  
already feel Pluto's mate awakening and that was a bad sign. Morgana   
  
needed to be his! Then maybe their dark plan could commence...  
  
*Tokyo, Japan*  
  
Trista leaned back and observed the scene at Amy's wedding   
  
reception. Her and Hotaru had sewn their fingers to the bone to get   
  
all of the dresses done in time. She had even spent some evenings at   
  
the Time Gate to ensure that they would be done in time.  
  
She walked away from the refreshment table and smoothed her   
  
dress. Watching the dancers, she began to slightly sway with the   
  
music. Amy and Robert made a beautiful couple; their looks accented   
  
each other's features.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Trista looked and saw a man with red hair and violet eyes looking   
  
at her. She nodded her head and followed him onto the dance floor.   
  
She cleared her throat and said, "I'm Trista, one of Amy's friends.   
  
Who are you?"  
  
The man replied, "I'm Orion, an old classmate of Robert's."  
  
Trista and Orion swayed to the time of the music and Trista felt   
  
herself transported to another time. A time when she was in the arms   
  
of another man...  
  
"Alright everyone," a slightly drunk Mina said into a microphone,   
  
"time to catch the bouquet and garter!"  
  
The men huddled in a little group around a chair that had been   
  
produced for the sake of this event. Amy sat down and Robert dropped   
  
in front of her, sliding his hands up her dress in order to find the   
  
garter belt. All of a sudden, a little piece of blue fabric was flung   
  
into the air and a black-haired man caught it. Orion came back to   
  
Trista and said, "He grabbed it from my hands."  
  
Trista thought he was just sulking as she took her place among   
  
the unmarried women already amassing a group around Amy's chair. Now   
  
standing, Amy flung the bouquet over her shoulder. It grazed Raye's   
  
fingers, hit the top of Mina's head, and came to a stop in Trista's   
  
awaiting hands. The group gasped, then laughed. Everyone knew that   
  
Trista didn't have a man in her life...  
  
Trista just shook her head and bemoaned fate.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Send Q's or C's to: silver_moonangel@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 1

How Ever Did We Fall In Love? - Trista and Maverick - By Carley Nine 

Rated: PG-13 (maybe)

Summary: Trista was deemed the new time guardian after her birth. Many years were spent in isolation because everyone was afraid what would come out of her mouth, even her own parents. Millennia later, Trista is still alone. But events will soon show she wasn't as lonely as everyone thought.

**AN:** _Welcome to Trista's story in the HDWFIL series. As always, this is an original piece by me. I recommend that you read Amy's story first, otherwise, you may get lost. Well, enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_One Month Later_

Trista pushed her glasses up her nose and concentrated on the embroidery she was sewing. The delicate flower pattern was difficult, but she had done patterns that were more so. The only difficulty was the customer had ordered a rush on it and rushing Trista could lead to disastrous results. She cursed when the needle slipped and stuck her on the finger. She sucked the tip, trying to stop the bleeding. She took her left hand and rummaged around the drawer for a Band-Aid and a thimble. She didn't need to stab herself any more today. She muttered to herself, "Where's a damn Band-Aid when you need one?"

"Top right hand drawer, next to the sewing kits, Tris." Hotaru walked around the table and dropped a few patterns on another table. "You had put them there because it would be practical and so you wouldn't forget." Hotaru smiled and walked behind Trista, pausing to rub her guardian's shoulders.

Trista gave a little purr of pleasure at her sore muscles being rubbed. She had bent over the embroidery since eight o'clock that morning, and it was now nearly one o'clock. "What time is lunch arriving?"

"In about half an hour. Orion volunteered to get it for us." Hotaru paused, "Come to think of it, he was downright demanding."

Trista sighed and swiveled in her chair, "That sounds like him." She stretched her hands over her head and stood up. She walked around the little box of a room and stopped, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Trista sighed again, a little heavier this time. "Why was I the one to catch the bouquet?"

Hotaru cocked her head to the side and said, "Maybe it's a test." Seeing Trista's confused look, Hotaru continued, "Amy was tested, and she won her ultimate prize. Love. Maybe this is your test."

"Maybe, but I don't think..."

Whatever Trista was going to say was cut of by a bell ringing in the front. Since Trista was closest to the door, she left the room to go see who was in the main part of the store. A voice said, "Hello, sugar."

Trista bit back a grimace and went to meet Orion. Ever since the wedding, he had been clinging to her like a bad habit. To make matters worse, it seemed like Orion was fishing for a wedding proposal. Something that would never happen as long as Trista was guardian of the Time Gate.

"Hello, Orion. What brings you to my shop?" Trista was going to be cordial to him, even if it killed her. However, she was going to give him the boot soon, he was driving her nuts with all of the attention. That, and she was dreaming of another man...

"I thought I'd ask you to dinner. Maybe later we can talk about..."

"Trista?"

Trista let an inaudible sigh slip past her lips and asked, "What is it, Hotaru?"

"Serena just called and asked if we could meet her with the samples."

Trista looked at Hotaru and knew that Serena didn't want to look at samples or anything else to do with her shop. "Okay, let's go." Turning to Orion, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe we'll finish this conversation another time, but for now, Hotaru and I have to attend to a client."

Hotaru came out of the back room holding their coats. "We better get going."

Trista fished a set of keys out of her pocket and locked the door behind them. Waving goodbye to Orion, her and Hotaru waited until he was out of sight before disappearing into an alleyway.

"Pluto Garnet Power!"

"Saturn Amethyst Power!"

Trista held her Time Staff in front of her and swirled in a circle. Ribbons flowed from the staff and attached to where she had a maroon skirt, choker, and collar. Dark green bows appeared on the front and back of her fuku and wings sprouted from her back.

Hotaru held her glaive in front of her. Ribbons shot out, wrapping around her body, leaving a violet skirt, choker, and collar. More ribbons shot out to make dark blue bows on the front and back. A light flashed and wings appeared on Hotaru's back.

Looking at Trista, she asked, ready to go?"

"Let's."

They headed straight to the park and saw the girls already fighting a youma. Moon looked up and smiled. "Good thing you got here. It'll be a few minutes before anyone else can get here."

Pluto looked at the youma and smiled. Moon had done a fine job of containing the youma on her own. "We can take it from here, just keep an eye out for Mercury and her king."

Moon saluted Pluto and said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Saturn edged close to the monster and said, "Silence Wall!"

"Good job, Saturn. Pluto, hold it steady while I scan it," Mercury said as Tuxedo Neptune appeared behind her.

"I'll help. Water Rose!"

Somewhere in the trees they heard, "Silence Rose!"

Pluto raised her head toward the trees and felt her breath catch at the sight of another man in a tuxedo. It was a deep shade of violet and she could just barely see dark violet hair.

Neptune hollered up into the trees, "Saturn, get down here!"

The man jumped down and bowed to all of them. "Neptune sensed you would need help, so here I am."

"You're going to need more help than that to defeat us."

The assembled scouts looked at the voice and snickered. The man was dressed in a neon green outfit so bright it almost hurt to look at him. Moon glared at her comrades and asked, "Who would you be then?"

The man gave a mocking bow and answered, "I am Lord Ruin, part of the Negadestiny clan. However, this is pointless. Gordencia, attack!"

The monster broke free of its bonds and charged straight at Trista. Right before it could run her through, something barreled into her side. Looking up at her rescuer, Trista wished she could see his eyes. Around her, she could hear the sounds of battle, but at this moment, she felt more at home than she ever had before.

"Silence Wall!"

"Mercury, use your power!"

"Royal Jewel Ice!"

He was staring back at her. In a moment of impulse, he leaned down and met with eager lips. It felt as if a lifetime of information had passed in a simple meeting of the lips, but its importance was missed.

He pushed himself off her and disappeared into the trees. Pluto propped herself up on her elbows and sighed. Murmuring to herself, she said, "Tests. Life's full of 'em."

"Need help?"

Trista looked up and saw Hotaru leaning over her, smiling. "No, I'm okay." Closing her eyes, she willed her transformation to disappear. She opened her eyes and breathed in the scent that reminded her of the start of spring. A gust of wind blew through her green hair, signaling that spring was on its way. Getting up, she brushed off the snow and started walking back to her store. Turning to Hotaru, she said, "I'll be home late tonight, I have to go watch the gate."

Hotaru started to say something, but it was lost as Trista fell on the sidewalk. She attempted to stand up, but there was a body lying across her legs. Looking down, Trista found herself lost in light purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going." The man lifted himself up and reached for Trista's hand. Pulling her from the ground, he said, "I'm Maverick."

"I'm Trista. I run Planetary Fashions." Normally she didn't spout information to strangers, but he seemed so...open.

"Allow me to get you a cup of coffee. It's the least I can do for knocking you over."

Trista smiled at him and said, "Sure." Turning to Hotaru, she asked, "Can you finish up without me?"

Hotaru smiled. Her guardian was acting like a teenager. "Go ahead. We're only open for a few more hours. Have fun." She watched as Trista grabbed Maverick's hand and directed him to "the best coffeehouse on this side of Tokyo." Hotaru walked down the street and thought of her own problems. They were all going to begin having tests soon.

* * *

_Negadestiny's Ship_

Ruin paced the hall, recalling what he had just seen. She wasn't supposed to be going with him; she was supposed to be with Orion! He walked past a mirror and smashed his reflection. The time would be coming soon when he would be placing everything in Fate's hands, but until then, he'd have to move things along. Smiling a feral grin, he rubbed his hands together and said under his breath, "Wait for me, Trista. Wait."


	3. Chapter 2

_**How Ever Did We Fall In Love? - Trista and Maverick**_ - By Carley Nine 

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Trista was deemed the new time guardian after her birth. Many years were spent in isolation because everyone was afraid what would come out of her mouth, even her own parents. Millennia later, Trista is still alone. But events will soon show she wasn't as lonely as everyone thought.

**AN:** _Welcome to Trista's story in the HDWFIL series. As always, this is an original piece by me. I recommend that you read Amy's story first, otherwise, you may get lost. Well, enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Trista sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Yesterday, with Maverick had been fantastic. They had talked for nearly three hours, discussing everything from philosophy to their favorite music.

_The day before..._

"So, you own Planetary Fashions?" Maverick handed Trista her cup of coffee and sat across the booth from her.

Trista slightly blushed. "It's been a dream of mine forever."

Smiling, Maverick added, "My sister loves your shop. In fact, she got all of her wedding apparel made there." Leaning back, Maverick studied the woman sitting across from him. She looked like she had stepped from one of his dreams he had been having lately.

"So, what do you do?"

Maverick smiled again. "I'm an English teacher over at Juuban High. My students rather hate me right now. I'm forcing them to write papers, using all of the proper grammar, on what they would like to get out of the second half of the class."

Trista laughed. "I can sympathize with them. What I wanted could be summed up in a few sentences, much less an entire paper."

They spent another two hours talking to each other. When Trista finally looked at her watch, she inwardly groaned. She hadn't felt like this with a man in... a few millennia.

She rose from her seat and made the motions of going. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what time it was. I need to get going."

Maverick rose as well. "Well, can I have your phone number? I'd really like to bump into you again."

She smiled. "I'd love that." Taking business card out of her pocket, she added, "The bottom number is my home phone. If you want to reach me, I'll either be there or at the shop." Then she did something that was completely out of character. She reached over to Maverick and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Waving as she left, she didn't see the pair of red eyes watching from the shadows.

_Present day..._

Trista was pulled from her reverie by her doorbell ringing incessantly. Rising from her couch, she wondered, 'I wonder who it is?' Opening the door, her spirits dropped a little. Orion was standing there, with flowers in his hand. Pulling her robe closer together, she asked, "Orion, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and tried to kiss her hello. When he got rebuffed, he said, "I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd drop by and see you."

Trista bit her lip and looked at him. She needed to tell him she wasn't interested anymore. "How about we go take a walk? Let me go get dressed, and we'll be on our way."

Trista opened the door farther and let him in. "Wait here. I'll only be a minute."

Orion took a look around the room. It was her. There were quiet stamps of the Princess of Pluto lingering around the room. Soft touches of maroon and charm to ward off death. Yes, this was her. He took in a deep breath and felt his eyes change to their natural color. His soft red eyes scanned the room, looking for a portal to the Gate she protected. Maybe it was in her room...

"Ready?"

He let his eyes return to the violet shade that she was accustomed to. Turning to her, she smiled and said, "Let's go."

Something in the back of her brain told her that something wasn't right, but she ignored it for the moment. Grabbing her keys and purse, she ushered Orion out of the door. Locking the door behind her, she suggested, "How about the park? It's not very far." She mentally added, 'And it's secluded so I can talk to you.'

Setting a brisk pace, Trista led Orion to a gazebo in the center of the park. It was private enough that people wouldn't hear what they were saying, but public enough where he couldn't do anything too drastic and hurt her. Turning toward him, she started, "Orion, I..."

However, Orion had other ideas. Before she could get anything else out, he crushed her lips to her teeth. It was the opportunity he had been looking for. He let go and dropped to one knee. Looking up at Trista, he said, "Trista, it would be my greatest pleasure if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Trista groaned and rolled her eyes. Drawing in a breath, she looked down and answered, "No, I can't be your wife. We don't know each other well enough. I would only hurt you in the end."

Orion felt his heart drop. Standing up, he looked at her one last time and said, "When you find out I've been hurt, you'll be sorry. Very sorry." He whipped around and stalked off, already formulating a new plan.

Trista sat down and heaved a sigh of relief. She felt a little bad, but it was for the best. She couldn't marry someone who didn't know who she was. Who she really was.

"What just happened?"

Trista jumped a little, but smiled when she saw Maverick standing there. "I turned down some guy's proposal. I think he took it hard."

Climbing into the gazebo, Maverick grabbed her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "I think he's plotting to get even. He didn't even budge when he almost ran me over."

Rolling her eyes, and sending a prayer toward heaven, she said, "That would be Orion for you. I just wish he would leave me alone. I didn't ask for this when I caught Amy's bouquet."

"Who's Amy?"

Trista smiled. "She's the first of my friends to get married. She and her husband Robert met at her ex-boyfriend's funeral. Right now they're trying to adopt his twin girls. The mother died in childbirth." Trista shook her head, "This guy treated her like dirt, yet she still wants to take care of his children. I would expect that from Serena, but not Amy."

Maneuvering to sit on the seat beside her, he asked, "Why Serena?"

Facing him, she replied, "Because Serena has the biggest heart imaginable. That, and Amy has always thought with her head and not her heart."

Almost under his breath, Maverick said, "You always thought of the distant future and didn't think too much of the present."

Before Trista could comment, a blood-curdling scream could be heard in the park. Turning her head to determine where the noise came from, she was a little shocked to see Orion being held by his throat. The youma that was holding him was as ugly as hell and --from the look on Orion's face--had the breath to match. A bright glowing sphere appeared in the youma's mouth and flowed forth, disintegrating Orion in the process.

"Shit."

Trista turned back to Maverick. She swallowed deeply and said, "Maybe they should call in the Sailor Scouts."

"Good idea." Not looking back, Maverick ran behind a clump of trees and pulled out a violet rose. Raising it into the air, he called, "Saturn Rose Transform!" The power of Saturn flowed through his veins. He had nearly died the first time he summoned his powers, but after that, it was a welcome home rush. In the background, he heard, "Pluto Garnet Transform!" He heaved a small sigh of relief at Pluto's transformation phrase. That meant he didn't have to work alone.

Meanwhile, Trista --now transformed as Pluto-- ran toward the youma. It looked like a cross between a cat and a lizard, it's feline-like eyes trained on her. Clutching her staff in front of her, Pluto asked, "Now what?"

The thing hissed at Pluto, but gave way for its master, Lord Ruin. Ruin stood there, his eyes glowing a soft red. He looked down at Pluto and sad, "I gave you a chance, High Princess of Pluto. However, you never grasped the opportunity. Therefore, Orion had to die. He wasn't a very useful shadow anyway." Seeing the shock on Pluto's face, he pulled out a glowing orb. Smiling at it, he added, "I didn't really love you, but I would have liked the chance to. Goodbye, Trista."

"No!"

A violet rose came out of nowhere and hit the orb, sending bits of it scattering. Tuxedo Saturn came out of the shadows, panting heavily. Pointing a finger accusingly at Ruin, he said, "The Princess will live. Stake your life on that!" He pulled out another rose and aimed it at Ruin's heart.

Trista sent a little of her power toward the rose, hoping it could seriously hurt Ruin. Watching it fly, she knew it would strike him.

Ruin watched the little rose. He smiled at their determination. 'I don't see how that could hurt me, but I'll have Lizat test it out. Jumping out of the way at the last possible moment, ruin watched as it hit the youma. He was a little frightened to see the youma fall over and turn to dust. "I'll get you later," he cried as he fled through a portal.

Pluto heaved a sigh of relief at the disappearance of Ruin; however short the duration would be. She turned to her left and was surprised to see Tuxedo Saturn still there. Placing a hand on her hip, she asked, "So, did you have as much fun as I did?"

He smiled and replied, "So much fun I could burst."

Pluto laughed and asked, "Why are you stalking me?"

He stepped closer so his lips were to her earlobe. He softly whispered into her ear, "Because I can't resist a great pair of legs." He felt her pull away, but he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Pluto thought she had died. His lips were still as soft and as sweet as they were yesterday. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer, plastering herself to him. She let go of his lips and started trailing kisses on his neck. "Please, tell me your name."

He softly moaned. Pushing her away from him, he said, "I'll tell you when we know each other better. To do so right now would scare you away." He turned and ran the other way, knowing he would only find hurt in her eyes if he turned around and looked.

Trista finally detransformed when he was completely out of sight. For some weird reason, she felt like she was betraying someone she loved by wanting to see him again.

She finally sat down and started to cry. If this was her test, then the fates could chuck all the results for all she cared.


End file.
